Carrie Fernandez
See also Carrie Fernandez in Fandom Carrie Fernandez (Japanese: キャリー･ヴェルナンデス Carrie Fernandez) is a heroine from Konami's Castlevania series. She appears as a playable character in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, both of which were published on the Nintendo 64 in the late nineties. Character history Carrie Fernandez, a descendant of the powerful sorceress Sypha Belnades, was born in 1840 in a spanish family. Orphaned as a child, Carrie was adopted by a loving family. As Dracula's baleful influence once again permeated Europe, the people of Wallachia feared that the peculiar girl was linked to dark magic. As a riotous mob attempted to seize the girl by force, Carrie's adoptive mother selflessly protected her and was lynched in the process. Carrie's anguish upon witnessing her mother's death awakened her latent magic powers, allowing her to evade capture. Embittered and disillusioned by the wanton murder of her stepmother, Carrie turned her back on God and adults. Years later, hearing rumors of the reappearance of Castlevania, Carrie intrepidly traveled to Dracula's stronghold. Resolved to use her magic powers to vanquish Dracula and his minions, Carrie began her quest vowing that "Whatever awaits, I have no regrets!" Carrie in Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness Carrie uses her magic to fight through dangerous locales and overcome the many monsters Dracula's minions placed in her way. However, not all the characters she encounters are evil: the unwilling vampire Rosa gives her advice and Charlie Vincent, an arrogant vampire hunter, gives her the key to the Villa's archives. She also meets Renon, a demon of ambiguous affiliation who offers to sell her useful items during her quest. Two characters prove to be particularly important in her story. One is the young boy Malus, who has seemingly got lost in the Villa's Garden Maze after Dracula's demons attacked his family. Carrie helps the boy escape from the maze. After leading him to safety, Carrie doesn't anticipate seeing him again. The other character is a witch, Actrise, who Carrie meets just before entering the Castle Center. While Carrie's adoptive mother sacrificed her own life to save her daughter, Actrise sacrificed her own child to gain eternal life. Actrise asks Carrie to join the forces of evil and aid them with her powerful magic, an offer which Carrie refuses outright. In the vast Castle Center Carrie has to overcome many puzzles and defeat a Behemoth monster, but the most disturbing incident proves to another meeting with Malus. The boy has mysteriously found his way into this den of monsters. When Carrie questions him, Malus replies in foreboding terms and runs deeper into the castle, leaving Carrie alone and confused. She meets Actrise again just before taking an elevator to the Tower of Science. Actrise brings the Fernandez warrior with her, a fellow descendant of Sypha Belnades who set out to defeat Dracula but was caught and turned into a vampire. After a protracted battle with the curse, the woman's iron resolve failed, leaving her desperate for human blood. A battle between the relatives ensued in which Carrie ultimately won a bittersweet victory. After surviving technological weapons in the Tower of Science and enchantments in the Tower of Sorcery, Carrie engages Actrise in battle atop the Room of Clocks. Although Actrise has prodigious control over her dark magic, Carrie proves to be the stronger of the two and defeats the wretched witch. Overcoming the challenge of the Clock Tower, Carrie reaches the Castle Keep and confronts Dracula. In the battle that follows, Carrie defeats with him surprising ease. Just as her whip-weilding counterpart, Reinhardt, has two alternate endings, so does Carrie. Depending on the length of time it took the player to complete the game, events taking place after the clock tower will differ. If the player took less than ten days (in game time) to reach the Castle Keep, they would receive the "Good Ending," any time more than ten in-game days, and they would receive the "Bad Ending." Though the game keeps Carrie and Reinhardt's quests strictly separate during play, the prologue to Cornell's quest makes reference to both characters' attacks on the castle as being simultaneous, so it can be assumed that their events in actuality occur in parallel. The Bad Ending After easily defeating Dracula, Carrie turns to discover Malus hiding behind a pillar in the Castle Keep. They leave the castle together, and on the way back to the village, Malus asks Carrie her hand in marrige. Carrie refuses at first, but agrees to marry him when they are older. In an aside, Malus mutters "Then we have a binding contract," which gives a slight view into Malus' true intentions. The Good Ending With his final breath, the vampire wills the keep to collapse and seal Fernandez in a rocky tomb. Fleeing the tower, Carrie is attacked by Malus as he flies over her on a winged horse. Carrie follows Malus to the top of the Clock Tower, where he reveals that he was the resurrected Dracula all along. The vampire she defeated in the keep was one of Dracula's servants, Gilles de Rais, disguised as the Count to draw suspicion away from the child. Malus transforms into a grown man, the real Dracula. Carrie defeats him, and he transforms back into a child. In an attempt to fool Carrie, he pretends to not remember the events that just transpired. Charles Vincent, having reached them just in time, reveals Malus' deception by throwing holy water on him. Enraged, Dracula transports himself and Carrie to another dimension, revealing his true form in a final effort to destroy her. With her hereditary magic and conviction, Carrie manages overcome the monstrous Count once and for all. After Dracula's defeat, she is transported back to her own dimension where she watches the castle crumble into the lake. Her quest complete, Carrie finds peace by visiting her mother's grave, placing flowers on the monument to honor her mother's memory. Memorable quotes About Carrie *'Actrise:' : She has such power it is almost terrifying... only a child, but a true Fernandez. By Carrie *''Whatever awaits, I have no regrets!'' *''While Dracula exists, children live in terror. I cannot desert them!'' *''Don't treat me like a child... my mission is to save the world from Dracula!'' *''Alas, I could not save you... when I destroy Dracula, you will meet my mother in Heaven.'' *''...she was really only my stepmother. But my mother gave her life to save mine. She truly loved me. She showed me happiness.'' *''Dracula, Prince of Evil... only you I can never forgive!'' *''I have the power to destroy Dracula. You stood no chance.'' Gallery See Also Image:Cv64-offart28.jpg|Carrie in Castlevania 64 Image:Cv64-offart29.jpg Image:Cv64-offart2.jpg Image:Carrie.gif Image:Cv64-offart50.jpg Image:C64e carry.gif Image:Carrie-maria.gif|Carrie as Maria Renard in Castlevania 64 Image:Carriefernandez.jpg|Carrie in Legacy of Darkness Image:Lod-carrie(AL).gif Image:Lod-offart16.jpg Image:Lod-offart17.jpg External links *Konami of Europe's Carrie Fernandez Profile *The Carrie Fernandez Apreciation Society Fernandez, Carrie Fernandez, Carrie Fernandez, Carrie Fernandez, Carrie Fernandez, Carrie